


snow day

by hipgrab (merrymegtargaryen)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, There's no plot here, look it's just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymegtargaryen/pseuds/hipgrab
Summary: Shameless PWP.





	snow day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crossingwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossingwinter/gifts).



> Chicago is having an actual snowstorm and my office closed for the day so crossingwinter suggested I write snow day smut. There's no plot or anything, I take literally any excuse to write these two fuckin.

A snowstorm was hitting the city of Chicago. 8-14 inches were predicted in the first 24 hours alone. Chicago public schools were closed, which meant that hundreds of businesses also closed for the day since parents would be calling out left, right, and center. Rey and Ben were both looking forward to sleeping in past six am.

So it was not without a little consternation that Rey found herself wide-awake at six-thirty. She  _ tried _ to roll over and go back to sleep, but her dumb body was convinced it was time to be awake. She shifted, trying this angle and that, but she was just too awake to find sleep again.

“Rey,” Ben grumbled just before seven.

“Mm?”

“Stop. Moving.”

She sighed. “I’m sorry, I’m just so  _ awake _ .”

“It’s ass o’clock in the morning and we have the day off.”

“I know, it’s my body’s internal clock.” She started to sit up. “I’ll go read in the other room--”

He snaked an arm around her, tugging her down to lie beside him. “Don’t.” 

“You’re so clingy,” she teased, snuggling into him. 

“Mmph.” 

Rey pressed her lips to his neck. “Either I need to wake you up, or you need to tire me out.”

“Oh, I think we can manage that,” he practically growled, pushing himself onto his elbows and covering her body with his. As usual, it took next to no time for him to get hard, and since he was wearing loose pajama pants, Rey felt every inch of him through her own pajamas. Arousal always came easy for her in the mornings, so he only had to rock his hips against hers for her underwear to become impossibly damp. She groaned, hands squeezing his ass and urging him to grind down against her. He did, dragging his hard length along the heat between her legs. 

“Ben…”

He sat up and moved down her body, pulling her pajama bottoms and underwear down her legs. She sat up to pull off her sweatshirt while he discarded his own clothes. He reached for her tank top but she batted his hands away. “No, I’m already freezing and my nipples could cut glass!”

“Jesus,” he grunted, yanking her tank top up around her shoulders and taking one of her nipples in his mouth; the other he palmed in his massive hand. Rey’s hands fisted in the sheets, her feet scrabbling as he laved her breast with his tongue. 

“Be-he-hen,” she panted. 

He kissed his way down her stomach, her hip, her thigh, nipping along the silky skin of her inner thigh. She threaded her fingers through his hair, tugging him to her center. He buried his tongue in her folds, licking and kissing her. Rey’s back arched, grinding her cunt against his mouth. He lapped at her, hooking her legs over his shoulders to grant him better access. One of his hands remained at her breast, kneading the tender flesh as his tongue moved from her clit to her opening. 

“I love this cunt,” he murmured against her. “I love the way it looks...the way it tastes...the way it feels when I’m inside it.”

“Fuck,” Rey whispered. “Fuck, Ben.”

“Don’t worry,” he said with a smirk. “You will.”

She gave his hair a tug. “Stop talking back and start making me come.”

He did, swirling his tongue around her clit and slipping two of his fingers inside her. He knew her body well, knew how to make her come better than she did, and in a matter of minutes he had reduced her to a quivering heap of whimpers. Her climax slammed over her, her moan turning into a shout as Ben drew it out for as long as possible. Her body was limp when her orgasm finally ebbed, and she could only lie helpless as Ben withdrew his fingers and climbed back up over her body. Her legs were still hooked over his shoulders, so it only took one swift movement for him to slide his entire cock inside her. Rey panted as he began to thrust, her arms winding around his neck. “I see you decided with the tiring me out option.”

“Baby, when I’m finished with you, you aren’t gonna be able to get out of bed for the rest of the day,” he promised.

And it was true that by the time he’d fucked her into the mattress and teased a second orgasm from her, his hips slamming into hers as he filled her with his cum, Rey was  _ exhausted _ and would very probably not be able to move for a few hours. Satisfied, Ben lay down beside her, wrapping an arm around her and drawing her limp body against his.

“Sleep, Rey,” he murmured, his eyes already drooping shut.

“Mm-hmm.” 

She didn’t have any trouble after that. 


End file.
